


The shitty adventures of Kokichi and the robot

by Understanding_unsteady



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dang I want some food rn, Everyone might actually, Food, I really like robots in fiction, Keebo is bb, No Romance, No Smut, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Pool Party, Robophobia, Robots, Sadness lmao, Water, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, glitch - Freeform, i have no clue how to tag, love yall, malfunction, miu might show up ig, no ships, you never know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Understanding_unsteady/pseuds/Understanding_unsteady
Summary: Basiclly just a bunch of random stuff about Kokichi and Kiibo! Kokichi is a little shit like always and kiibo is too innocent XD
Kudos: 2





	The shitty adventures of Kokichi and the robot

It was nearly the end of another day at Hopes Peak. Only a few days ago had Korekio been boiled alive but everyone had forced that image out of their minds. It was horrible but they needed to realise that there was very little they could do. Korekio had committed multiple murders- he knew there would be consequences of his actions.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiibo walked drowzily through the halls, His movements were slow and he felt like his entire body was about to shut down. He figured he was going to have to hurry this up if he wanted to get to his charger before he passed out and he ssitched off unnecessary features that would just be draining his power further.   
"HEYYYYYYYYYY KEEBOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~"  
Kiibo took a hot minute to process the words- whilst kokichi stood confused by the lack of response. After a few seconds kiibo turned tiredly around to face kokichi.   
"Hi kokichi" he spoke fairly quietly   
"WOah dude! You good there? Shit goin in with that non existant robo brain?"  
After a couple seconds kiibo reponded again, "Kokichi I dont have time to stop and talk i need to go charge before i power down. -_-"  
"PFFT- you gotta be kidding"  
Kiibo decided to just ignore the childlike, purple haired teen and kept walking towards his dorm. This made kokichi laugh and skipp ahead of Kiibo teasingly.  
"WooooooOOOOOOw! I looooove being human. Im SO glad I dont need to charge"  
Kiibo just stared for a second before continuing, he was not in the mood to talk to that idiot. "Humans need sleep." He responded shorty and boredly  
"NAAAAH, sleep aint like the recharging you do. Its much nicer. Its a wonderful feeling and SOMETIMES, we get dreams where we go to like straight up MAGICAL PLACES. WeLp, to bad you can nevvvvveeeeeeeer experience that"  
"Shut u-"Kiibo was cut off mid sentence. His voice box was out. God damn it. He shouldnt worry though. He might never have cut it his close before but he could see the dorm building now and he was sure he couldnt make it.  
Kokichi laughed louder than before. "DId your voicebox just die?! PFFFFFFT."  
\-----------------------  
They finally got to kiibos room and walked in, kokichi forcing his way in and kiibo being to tired to stop him. CRASH! Kiibo passed out right onto the floor, the metal shaking the floor. Kokichi stood over him, slightly alarmed. "Holy shit."  
He nudged the robot with his foot. "Did the guy just fuckin die?" Kokichi sighed, looking around boredly. He would find the charger and plug it in. He could see a chord that was about a meter long was lying on kiibos unused bed. How ironic, kokichi thought as he plugged it into an outlet and hummed a small tune. He plugged the other end of the chord into kiibos neck outlet and waited awkawardly.   
\----------------------------------------------------  
Kiibo's eyes flashed on first and then his voice. He could move again and felt nice and awake.  
"How ya doin robot boy?"  
"Fine now, thankyou."  
Kokichi smiled his deceitfully inncoent smile and left. Typical kokichi.


End file.
